Alive, but dead
by Lady.Lera
Summary: The biggest taboo for alchemy was human transmutation. The Elric brothers ignore the law and brought back a monster. What became of this monster? After all, it did use to be human. Tenshi'Gome's Summary Adopted Story Continuation Don't own anime or This idea. *Next Update on Feb 18th 2013
1. Teacher and Student

**Chapter 2:**

"**Teacher and Student"**

_Recap:_

"_Kagome blinked once again, and then smiled brightly. She latched onto his arm in a loving manner. This wasn't the end, in fact it was just the beginning. Ed just hoped he wasn't going to die before he turned eighteen."_

_'What did I get myself into?'_

This was one of the many thoughts going through Ed's head as he watch Kagome trip once again, she had to be the klutziest person currently on the earth. They were, at the moment, walking around in the graveyard figuring out what to do with her, he had to train her, see what she knew of alchemy. Since she was the Shikon Miko, he wanted to know what kind of powers she had, her memory seemed to be hazy and he wondered if she would have to tap back into her power's.

"Nani? Al, why are you wearing a suit of armor?" Kagome was looking at Al instead of were she was going and trip over a flat headstone. She straightened herself up and looked ahead still waiting for the answer to her question.

"Well, see..." Al was not sure how to answer said question and looked over at his elder brother.

"When we called you back, we thought it would be our mother, we underestimated the laws of Alchemy and payed for it, Al lost his body, and I lost and arm and a leg to pin his soul into that suit of Armor." Ed was now walking ahead, no longer wishing to discuss the topic.

"Hai, I'm sorry I had not been who you wanted to come back" Kagome whispered and stopped to watch Ed walk ahead. After a few moment Al stopped and looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan! Are you coming? We should not linger in a grave yard to late at night!" Al worried over the girls strange behavior.

"Hai!" Kagome sighed and ran towards Al, she was getting use to her body again and was becoming much more stable on her feet.

"Al, Kagome, hurry up, I'm not waiting!" Ed yelled from where he was at the exit to the street.

"Hai, we're coming brother" The two ran to Ed and walked back towards Grandma Pinako's.

_Scene Change_

Pinako had immediately ushered Kagome to the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes and a well needed first aid kit.

"Clean yourself up then come join us for something to eat, you are nothing but skin and bones child!" Pinako then left the girl in the bathroom with everything she needed to do her business.

Ed sat at the kitchen table falling asleep, it had been quite the day and he really needed rest, he had to train Kagome tomorrow and that will take alot of energy and patience that the Eldest Elric brother did not have in the slightest.

"Hey, Grandma Pinako? What are you making for supper?" Ed looked up to the wrinkled lady busying herself in the kitchen.

"Ramen" Short and sweet. That was Pinako for you.

Al was sitting in the corner of the living room, to a normal person he might have looked like a decoration, to Pinako and Winry he would look like he was sleeping, to Ed who knew his brother, he was thinking, hard.

"ED!" Ed cringed at the voice calling his name.

"I want to see your arm! And your leg! I may have an upgrade!" Winry came barging in and smiled sweetly.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" He really did not want to have to lay down and let Winry play around with his metal arm, at least not tonight.

"I guess, but we have to do it before you go back to central." Winry sat down across from Ed and Al moved over to join them.

"hn. Yeah, yeah" Ed heard a door opening and looked behind him, Kagome walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank-top. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and had a tint of blue to it, now that it was clean, she had a band-aid on her cheek, and he could see the bandage that circled her chest easily from the top of the tank-top. She sat on her knee's across from Al.

"Arigato, Winry-chan for the clothing." Kagome was looking at Winry warily, like she did not trust her.

"No problem Kagome-chan! I have some extra's if you want to take a few we can make you up a bag tonight before bed." Winry smiled warmly at the girl, they all knew the story and she felt bad for the girl, none of them knew what this girl had been through, no one but the girl herself who seemed to avoid the topic all together.

"Arigato! I will take you up on the offer Winry-Chan, It will be nice to have some cloths and soaps." Kagome then looked at Ed.

"What will we be doing Kyōshi? Staying here or traveling?" Winry laughed at Kagome calling Ed teacher. It was just to funny, Ed was in over his head with this girl.

"Well we will stay for a few days Gakusei, to see what you know and get you trained a bit. Then me and Al have to get back to central, we will see if Mustang has any use for you." Ed was blushing and being sarcastic at the same time, Winry cracked up laughing at the interaction and had to take a drink of water to calm down.

"Here children, eat eat! Kagome dear, be sure to have another serving, you will need more meat on those bones to travel as much these two. And Edward be sure she eats well when she travels with you" Pinako said sternly as she put the food in front of the four teenagers. She took her own bowl and left to her room, wishing to eat and head to bed.

"Arigato Pinako-sama!" Kagome called after the elderly women whose eyes softened as she closed the shoji screen to her bedroom.

"Anata no kangei Kagome-chan, you are welcome indeed" Pinato then sat on her futon and began to eat ignoring the chatter coming from the kitchen.

"Kagome-chan, how old are you anyway?" Al asked cautiously, he did not want to upset the girl in anyway.

"Well it all depends on how you look at it...I have been alive for 1 day at this time...but I was 17 when I died the first time" Kagome smiled as Ed glared at her. Cryptic answer much?

"Well I think 17 is more fitted" Winry chirped and smiled then she stopped and looked at the girl.

"When is your birthday, Kagome-chan?" At these words Kagome froze.

"I am not sure Winry-chan...I cannot remember to much of my previous life. I remember some details though." At this Kagome shoved some Ramen into her mouth to avoid having to talk any more.

"Winry? How have you been anyway" Al spoke up, taking the attention away from Kagome.

A discussion ensued on thing Winry had been doing while the boys had been traveling, Kagome ate silently, thinking more than listening. She focused on remembering something. Anything from her previous life, she remembered names, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara...ect. And felt a emotion tug at her heart with each name, but she could not see faces or figure out who each person was.

"me-chan? Gome-chan? Kagome-Chan?" Kagome looked up, The three at the table with her were looking at her worriedly.

"Nani?" She blinked at them, why were they staring at her.

"Al asked if you wanted to make tomorrow your birthday?" Winry was talking and Ed was looking at Kagome closely, she had been somewhere, far away from them, and he was curious were that was.

"Oh! Al that is a wonderful Idea" Kagome smiled in Al's direction and stood up. She stretched her arms above her head as much as she could then looked a Winry.

"Where will I be sleeping Winry-chan?" Winry stood up and took the two bowls to the sink, then grabbed Kagome's hand and headed to her bedroom.

"Guddonaito Kyōshi-sempai, Al-Kun!" Kagome waved and then followed, albeit, more dragged by, Winry to the girls room.

"Yoru!" Ed and Al called together, they too brought their bowls to the sink then nestled in for the night in the living room.

FIN  
>_AUTHOR'S NOTE_<p>

_**Ok so I hope you like the first chapter written by me for this story. All credit for the first chapter goes to Tenshi'Gome and the Basic plot line was also created by her. I adopted this story from her and if you liked that then read her other material! I've read it already! Anyway I hope this turns out ok, and I know its not very long but I just wanted to get something up. So this chapter is dedicated to Tenshi'Gome...I hope she likes it and Thank-you for allowing me to Continue with this story!**_

_**Peace Out!**_

_**Dictionary of !**_

_**Nani= What?**_

_**Hai=Yes**_

_**Ramen= Noodles (Japanese Noodles)  
><strong>_

_**Arigato= Thank you**_

_**Chan/Kun/Sempai= Honorifics **_

_**Kyoshi= Teacher**_

_**Gakusei= Student**_

_**Anata no Kangei= Your welcome**_

_**Guddonaito= Goodnight**_

_**Yoru= Night  
><strong>_


	2. Exchanging Blows

Chapter 3.

Pinako growled at the mess of her house, she had JUST gotten back from the market to get some more food, since they had a guest for the next week or so, to find mud all over her house and 4 guilty looking teenagers sitting in the middle of the living room.

"Hey Gradma Pinako" They all chorused together.

"WHAT happened?" Pinako turned to Kagome and Winry and glared know the girls would be truthful"

"Well, see it started with Me and Ed seeing what powers I have, since there is not a full account of my abilities in the scrolls..."

**-Earlier that Day-**

**"KAGOME!" Ed was hollering from outside and said girl sighed as she stood up to walk outside, bare-footed she shot the taller boy a glare that could kill, her black hair was smooth and shone in the sunlight, it reached her knees, currently she had it braided, which had taken near an HOUR to do, and fliped over her shoulder, with the glare her eyes were a cold blue, like an ocean that had frozen over. Ed shivered and paled, she was shorter than him but she still scared the shit outta him sometimes.**

**"I wanna know what powers you have and what you know of Alchemy, so get some shoes on and come down here shorty" He smirked and walked to the back of the house where the land was semi flat. **

**"Stuff it, your not that tall either!" She walked down the steps without shoes and followed the now steaming Full Metal to the backyard. **

**"Whatever, now lets see, It said in the scrolls you could project your priestess powers via weapons, so these are the only weapons I left here, A bow and arrow, a short sword and some darts. Lets see what you can do." He nodded to the weapons scattered in front of her.**

**Kagome sighed and picked up the bow and arrow, she notched it easily memories of other times she had notched her bow and arrow flooded back and the arrow glowed pink, she aimed for the tree the furthest away and smirked, she released the arrow, it glided through the air, past Ed's head and over Al's then lodged itself perfectly in the middle of the target. She let the bow fall to her side and looked at Ed as the tree grew more leaves and budded, pre-mature but it budded flowers growing rapidly.**

**"Errm, Kagome, what was that?" He looked at her with a curious gaze. **

**"Well I was not going to hurt the tree!" She dropped the bow and crossed her arms glaring at Ed once again although this one was less cold and more joking, **

**"Wow Kago-chan! That was amazing!" Al was up and standing beside the slight girl.**

**"Yeah,Yeah I guess it was alright, but it does not cause damage, you need to take down your enemy, Not make them strong..." **

**Before he could finish he found himself on the ground with a short sword glowing pink hovering above his throat, he winced when the pink turned black and started to burn his skin, even though it was not touching him at all. **

**"My powers can range from pure to pure evil, my powers can injure a person then heal that person, I can toture someone and keep them alive and well. I am not a force to joke around in and I have been overpowered by my own powers and so have others." She glared at him one more time then got off of him. **

**"As for alchemy, the circles are stupid and your techniques are boring and totally useless"**

**She looked over at the weapons and held her hands over them, a black light illuminated from around them and there layed a long sharp sword that was surprisingly fancy, carved into the blade was a very intricate pattern.**

**"Don't overthink the powers you have, if you do such then you weaken the hold you have on them." She sighed and sheathed the sword wrapping it around her waist. She turned and headed back to grandma Pinako's house. Winry was sitting on the deck with a sandwich for Kagome and a cup of tea, they sat down ate then decided to take a walk. They had gotten maybe a mile away from the house when Kagome stopped and sighed. She leaned over and whispered to Winry.**

"**Ed is going to attack me to gauge my fighting skills, it will end with both of us hurt, please head back to grandma Pinako's with Al." Kagome suddenly broke off and jumped into the tree's and ran, and just as she had said, Ed ran after her, ready to fight with the dangerous girl he had brought back. **

**Winry sighed and turned to see Al waiting for her, she trudged back towards home.**

**-With Ed and Kagome-**

**Kagome growled and sighed, there was a clearing just ahead and she planned on using that, luckily for once in her life, her plan worked out the way it was suppose to and she managed to get to the clearing and into a fighting position before Ed made his attack. He had transmutated his arm into a sword, she swiftly dodged his swipe and pulled out her own sword, it singed through the air as he jumped to the side eye's wide as he skidded in mud. Kagome growled softly and jumped back sliding one foot behind her, the mud sunk into her toes and skin making her feet coat with a light layer of dirt, this would make her stick to tree's and to the ground easier, she smirked and knew that Ed did not know this, his boots were going to loose their grip's as mud coated the dips and the grips themselves. He moved first by sending a blast of mud at her, it coated her arms and legs but her face stayed clear, a strong gust of wind had blocked the mud from her face, Ed was confused but realised she had used alchemy without even thinking about it. She was already on the move when he snapped out of it and he did not block her swing soon enough, she adjust her sword slightly and simply skimmed his chest, ripping his shirt and tearing through a bit of the skin, it started to well up with blood. Kagome jumped back swiftly and smirked, she was already heading another attack when Ed stumbled and landed on his ass in the mud, she laughed a bit but then got serious, she stabbed her sword into the dirt and sent her Miko powers coursing through the ground towards Ed, the mud around him splashed up and wrapped itself around his torso and his legs, trapping his arms to his side and his legs bound together, then to top it off the mud crystalized and he was surprised to find that he could not move an inch. Swiftly Kagome pulled her sword out of the ground and walked over. **

"**I told you not to overthink your power, you had a weak hold on your transmutations" Her hand glowed pink and she touched his sword, it changed back into his metal hand.**

"**I can break your hold on this arm far to easy, if I can force change it imagine what a demon or another alchemist could do. Compared to some of your enemies I am as weak as it can get. I think I can train you though, in defending you mind and you power hold." She smiled and tapped the crystalized mud with a finger, the crystal cracked and the mud flew up, it landed on both of them and on the two figures entering the clearing, Winry, Al, Kagome and Ed were now all covered in mud. **

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"then we came back here and we tried to get into the shower's without getting the house dirty but winry and ed started wrestling and it ended up muddy and a disaster." Kagome smiled sweetly and stood up along with Winry.

"Al and Ed will clean it up, we are going for a shower!" They chorused together than made a mad dash to the bathroom before the boy's could come up with a reply.

Pinako just sighed and looked at the boys with sympathy, then pointed to the closet.

"Cleaning stuff is in there, I will work on supper, shower when the girls are done."

So much for a peaceful week, she could tell her house would suffer alot over the next week they would be here.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Ok so yes I am still alive, but my computer with some of my other stories is NOT set up nor is it going to be set up for a while, so I may attempt to re-write a few chapter's in the stories that are on my Desk-Top I am not overl busy at the moment but I am back in school. And for all those who knew I was moving, I am indeed in Ontario, Canada. Now that I am settled the stories will be updated and a NEW story and a Drabble series is comming as well! _**

**_Special Thanks as always to:_**

**_Tenshi'Gome - For the basic plot and the inspiration to get this chappy up._**

**_My Brother Ricky- For inspiring me when I was down to suck it up and do the things I love doing. _**

**_My Nephews - For asking me to continue writing my funny bedtime stories (Comming soon to all of Fanfiction)._**

**_and Of course_**

**_To my mother - Who has suffered without the laptop so I could write this in MSIP at school _**

**_ALSO_**

**_Thanks to all those who have favorited :) I love you all and I promise to name a few of you next chappy!_**

**_JA!_**


	3. Sparks or Farce?

**Chapter 4 – Spark or Farce?**

Ed held his breath and looked around the tree again, Kagome was meditating in a clearing not far from the house, they were leaving tomorrow for Central, Al thought Kagome could join the army with her abilities. Ed's eyes twinkled a bit as he watched her, her smooth hair shone in the sun, her eyes were closed and her eyelashes kissed her cheeks, she was sitting cross legged in the middle of said clearing, Ed had followed shortly afterwords and managed to find her. Now as he watched her he was not sure whether he was hiding or just could not breath, as much as he would NOT admit it around her or the others, she was beautiful, and he was very protective of her, hence why he did not want her to join the army. If she did there was no guarantee that she would be able to stay with them when she did. However Al had mentioned it to her and she had agreed to do it, and to top it off, she was excited although Al would not tell me why.

"I know you are there Edward, come on out" Her eyes opened and she looked right at me, her gaze held mine slowly I walked out from behind the tree and out to stand in front of her.

"Sorry Kagome." I sat down in front of her and refused to meet her eyes again, I felt bad now, why was I spying on her I had no right to.

"Ed, its okay, I know your curious about what I am doing." She smiled and grabbed my hands pulling off my glove from my metal arm

"You are ashamed of this and of your leg, what I do not understand is why? And why are you always looking at me with the same look of shame?" She was purely curious and I knew I had to answer her.

"I broke the basic rule of Alchemy, I opened up a taboo, and I brought you back then burned you."

She was laughing...LAUGHING!

"Ed, when I was in that form, fire did not feel like anything but what I was use to. When I died I went into a hell where I was constantly fighting demons and other dwellers of hell. You saved me from myself."

I could not help but look at her surprised, she was serious, she was looking at me with a sort of awe, she leaned forward suddenly and kissed my forehead. I froze on the spot, she stood in the same movement letting my hand drop in my lap.

"We better get back, I need some rest if I am going to use a lot of my powers tomorrow to pass that test." She had stopped a few feet behind me and was looking back waiting. I jumped up and ran over pulling on my glove.

"Ok lets go!" She smiled and headed back through the woods I walked beside her acting as if I to knew where I was going. When the house came into view and Kagome noticed Al outside she bolted and ran towards him, I watched and smiled as she tackled him, not minding the metal, they rolled around wrestling, Ed seemed to be having a good time, they stopped suddenly when Winry and Grandma Pinako came out, Kagome dragged Winry down as well and all three were wrestling. Finally I gave in and ran up as well, and soon we were all a pile of limbs sore and bloody we all clamered inside and got patch up and showered, Kagome retire for the night first, followed by Pinako and Winry, finally Al and I fell asleep me worried about the future, Al hopeful that everything would go good for Kagome.

-Next Day, Train Station-

Winry hugged Kagome, then Al and then me, Pinako did the same and we boarded the train, Kagome sat pensively beside the window, eventually she closed her eyes and settled into a meditation state. Al and I watched as a pink glow surrounded her body and she seemed to become more peaceful, then that peace spread, and a child who had been crying in fear of the train settled down and as for me my nerves were soothed. The glow settled and Kagome opened her eyes, the power was faded but the feeling of peace still lingered, and it was not only me, the train was quiet and everyone seemed peaceful, children played quietly and Kagome herself stared out the window, seemingly at peace. Her eyes were calm with one color rather than the mixture of colors, her face was calm, no scrunches as if there was turmoil inside of her. A woman pushing a rolling cart of food passed and smiled, Kagome looked up and smiled at her, she reached out and dropped some money into the woman's hand and grabbed a sandwich and a water and then looked out the window again.

"I'll have a sandwich and water as well please." I also went to drop money into her hand but she shook her head and pointed to the money.

"There is enough here" She handed me the sandwich & Water and then handed a few pieces of money to Kagome and moved on. I glanced at Kagome with wonder before turning back to Al who was talking to me. Kagome was just munching on her sandwich her water sitting in her lap unopened, she glanced up and smiled at both of us before turning her eyes back outside. She was nervous and it was apparent now, her meditation was getting her powers ready and getting herself calmed down as well. I smiled and nudged Al, he looked down and nodded, standing up he excused himself to walk around and headed off, probably to the sky view. Kagome watched him go for a second and then turned towards me

"We could have gone, instead of sending him off, I worry that people may say stuff about him, ask questions."

"Al is use to it now, we both had to deal with that for a while." I let my elbows rest against my knee's and then rest my chin on my entwined hands.

"Still words can hurt as much as a knife" She leans back and smiles sadly at me.

"I know first hand Kagome, I have not always been able to cover up my arm and leg"

She winced and smiled apologetically, then pulled her knee's to her chest, and I saw the scar along her hip as her shirt lifted a bit with the motion and I understood that she too had been victim of words sharp as knives. She noticed my gaze and pulled her shirt down and looked out the window again.

"Kagome, were did that come from?" Her reactions was weird and I knew there was a sensitive story but that's what made me ask.

"You know the legend of the jewel? Well that scar is when the centipede demon bit me and ripped the jewel out of my side, the scar will always be there no matter what, it is almost supernatural and it only got bigger by the year. So eventually I stopped trying to hide it and just let it become what is was going to be, I dealt with a lot of whispers and question to the day I died."

"Wow, how did you deal with it?" I was genuinely curious if she could do it I sure could.

"Well I just ignored it, relied heavily on my friends, I figured if they were still hanging around then I am ok...I barely remember them now, but things are coming back!" She smiled lightly at me and shifted so her back was against the window and he feet were draped over the seat beside her. We would move to the cabin later tonight, I had the money for it with me so we could get some decent sleep.

As I watched her take another sip of her water I realized something, I was falling in LOVE with Kagome. I was sure of it now, this feeling in my chest about her joining the army is worry about what is going to happen when she is ripped away from me and AL, will she be killed by scar before I get a chance to tell her. I was tempted to tell her now, but she looked calm, I did not want her to be worried about me and my feelings at this time.

"Well lets go get Al and upgrade to a cabin, its getting dark and I am getting tired." I smiled and stood up collecting our stuff, as I passed a staff member I handed her the money and told her what we wanted, she took our stuff and led us back in the train, Al saw us and came to walk behind Kagome, with me in front it looked like she was important and people watched her. I was surprised that she handled it so well, she walked with her head held high, she walked like she meant it. I smiled and when we got to our Cabin we settled in, Kagome on the top bunk and Me on the bottom, Al sat on the window seat and settled in incapable to sleep, this is when Kagome introduced us to her healing powers.

"You know, I don't need the philosopher stone to get Al his body back, it will take me some time, a full night of meditation and preparation, and it won't look exactly like the original but I can get it close...How long until we get to central?" She peered over her bed and smiled at me.

"Two days, but only the rest of the night on this train, we debord about 10am why?"

"I can do it tonight, and he will be in his body by 9am...gives him an hour to get use to it..."

I shot up out of bed, I honestly thought she had been joking, but she was not and it scared me, I had played with fire and brought her back, but she said she can make him a body.

"Are you sure...?"

She nodded and smiled at me crawling down, she looked at Al.

"Do you want a body Al?"

Al nodded and looked at her.

"As long as it won't hurt you Kag-Chan."

She smiled and nodded, signaling that it would not hurt her, at least not physically, but she would be exhausted come morning.

"I will get started, please do not bother me and Al Ed, we must go to an empty cart..." and she and Al left.

-With Al and Kagome-

We finally found a suitable cart to do the meditation in, I sat down in the middle and bit my thumb.

"Blood from the Shikon...Blood from the protector...Calling forth the creator..."

A brilliant flash lit the room and Modoriko appeared before me, she smiled to see me, not knowing how I remembered the chant.

"What is it you need child"

"A teen Body to be created fresh from the ground" She smiled at me and nodded.

"My grace is with you child, you have the soul ready and I will bring you the body."

Another flash and the woman was gone, I patted in front of me and Ed sat down.

"I need to meditate and so do you, your soul needs to be prepared to switch into flesh and bones once again, instead of cold armor. I will do the meditating and you just follow my league, say nothing and relax, you will feel a sharp pain, and you may slip into a different realm, but just stay calm and I will pull you back."

Al nodded and I began my chant, hours later I felt Modoriko's presence and smiled, I used my force and pushed Al's soul into the body beside me, It was almost 9am, and I was ALMOST done. Finally Al had his own body, it looked similar to his original, but older and more toned, he was a teenager now and did not suffer his brothers shortness, he was at least 4 heads taller than her. She smiled up at him and for the next hour between crying and frustration he learned slowly how to maneuver his body, by de-boarding time his soul was settled and he could easily use his body. We walked off the train and saw Ed waiting patiently(NOT) for use at the end of the platform.

"Kagome! What were you doing you ALMOST did not get off in ti..." This is when Ed looked up at his brother and gaped, tears gathered and he hugged me first.

"Thank you Kagome...Thank you so much" I smiled weakly and hugged him back, he finally let go and I wobbled, he did not notice but his brother did, and as Ed launched himself at Al, Al flung himself over to me as I collapsed backwards, everything went black.

-At Central-

We had been here for over 4 hours and Kagome was still not awake, Mustang knew the story and was surprised to see her, he swooped her away and set her somewhere withing Central, refusing to tell Ed and myself. But we were now walking to meet her friend, weird I did not know she could have known anybody in this time period, we walked into a large room, the floors were a dark cherry wood and had an expensive rug under the black desk and chairs, the bookcases were large floor to ceiling and were also black, Royal blue and Royal Red curtains hung on the windows, and on a small shrink couch there layed Kagome, sleeping under the watchful eye of Commander Taishyo. I smiled in Kagome's dirrection but sobered up when I looked at Commander Taishyo. He looked up and Ed saluted him, the Commander nodded and Ed relaxed, you did not go against this commander, he nodded to the chairs and we both moved and sat.

"Thank you for getting her here safe, and Al I am happy for you and your new body, she used a lot of energy so she will be out for a while, another day and she will be fully recovered and moving on to take the test. Ed it is up to you if you would like your arm and leg back, she will not be able to do it until she is in the army and fully recovered from THAT test."

Commander Taishyo stood up, his golden eyes softening as he looked at the girl, his silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail and his ears where freely poking out, him being a demon was known, and his brother being the president of central was well known as well, what was their connection to Kagome. Sesshomaru himself walked in a few seconds later, looking at the girl with surprise and disbelief, until he noticed us here and then he stiffened and his face went blank.

"Do you have her Test set up Commander?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very good, be sure she is at top health I will need her to report to me the second she is in the army."

"Very Well Sir."

Sesshomaru walked out, and I looked between the door and Commander Taishyo in confusion, I had seen EMOTION on the Presidents face, it was odd.

"Okay for the time being, she will stay with me, then for her first mission it will be with you" Commander Taishyo was talking to Ed. Then he threw me a watch, a government issue watch meant to signifie me as Military.

"Kagome saw enough in you to make you whole. I suggest that you look deep within yourself and find out why, she knows who can help her and who cannot, she would not have saved you over simple emotion." He nodded at me, we both saluted and headed out.

This is getting weirder by the minute.

+END+


	4. Do you Remember

_**Chapter 5**_

A groaning came from the chair to my right I glanced at the girl getting up, she was Kagome, but she could not be, she died in the fight with Naraku. She died TO defeat Naraku, had it not been for her he would have won and they all would have died. He closed his eyes, he could feel the power radiating off of her, she had molded her powers with the jewel, and in return it had taken her life when her target was dead.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Kagome's body began glowing and all of a sudden the group where standing beside each other, in Kagome's hand was the completed Shikon no tama, it too was glowing, but it was black. A deep red barrier went up around them and stopped them from leaving the area, Sesshomaru was growling, showing more emotion than he had ever shown, Fear was in obvious in his eyes as he watched the power around Kagome become tainted. Naraku focused on her his power lashing out molding with her's, he went into a sort of trance as Kagome walked forwards the Jewel slowly disappearing. It was now suddenly tense as it hit Inuyasha, Kagome had made a wish, or had come to an agreement with the jewel, it was not going to end well, it never did with the jewel. Sesshomaru swung his sword at the barrier failing in attempt to break it. Inuyasha started as well, not liking how Kagome was the only one facing Naraku. But the sudden flux of power made them all stiffen, the everything whent black with smoke, the barrier went down suddenly and the smoke started to clear. Bit by bit they could see again, Sesshomaru and Shippo were the first to see her and run off, then Kirara and Inuyasha, followed by Rin, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku. She was lying on her back, she was coughing up blood and tears sprang to everyone's eye, Naraku or any of his demons were gone, a pure smell filled the air, along with the smell of ash and blood. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, Sesshomaru was holding her in his arms, having gotten his left arm back courtesy of Kagome, now he was watching her die. Inuyasha had to accept that, she was dying, the demons could hear her heart slowing, hear the blood in her lungs, hear her body shutting down and smell the tainted miasma in her heart. She took a deep rattly breath and whispered.**

"**Be safe...Keep peace...and don't forget me...I love you all." She took one last breath and slumped into the arms of his elder brother. A few day's later she was burned with the proper burial of a priestess. The miasma never left her heart, her ashes still smelled of it when he took them back to her family, and told them she had died a hero. **

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Inuyasha sighed and stood grabbing a water bottle and walking over to her holding it out, she looked at him and smiled a little.

"Thank you...uhhh" She looked at him waiting for him to tell her his name.

"Oh! Commander Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho" He nodded to her and sat back down 'Damn she does not remember anything. Why is she back? The jewel would not release a soul without a reason.' He looked at her once more before returning to his paperwork.

"Your test Is in thirty minutes, I suggest you get ready" He signed another form before pointing to a bundle. "I took the liberty of getting you something to wear, the bathroom is the second door to the left when you leave the office."

"Hai! Arigatou!" She bowed before grabbing the bundle and running out the door.

-At The Test-

I sighed and shifted, this outfit was odd, but I knew I wore it in my last life, it was miko garb, puffy red pants and a white Haori. The white ribbon holding up my hair in a high ponytail, my hair still reached my butt. I was standing in an enclosed clearing with people watching me, they just told me to start. I closed my eyes and the tree's around me grew twice their size, then the grass grew thicker covering the area, vines grew up the walls grapes and flowers growing rapidly.

"There is the purity of my power, but there is another side of my power that is not so pure"

Suddenly the walls crumbled, the vines shriveled and dies and the tree's exploded, the grass turned brown then black, a slight purple haze spread around the area making others cough and collapse near death.

"This is the tainted side of my power, these are small examples" Everything went back to the way it was and the humans coughed a few more times before they had cleared their lungs.

"That's all you need to see I am sure" After talking to then on that chair earlier I was getting annoyed.

A silver watch was thrown at me and I smirked catching it easily.

"Report to president Sesshomaru immediately then we will work out living arrangements." I nodded and walked off my bare feet getting many odd looks. I followed a soldier into the base and to a huge black door, I walked in minus the knock and shut the door behind me. A man with silver hair, golden eyes and magenta markings looked up at me with an arched eyebrow.

"You wanted to see me?" I scowled at him showing I was NOT going to salute to him. The watch in my hand was golden, Ed's was Silver, I wondered what the difference was.

"Hai, you were put as a high ranking official already I see." His voice was smooth and cold as he noticed the watch in my hand. I nodded before sitting down.

"I know you...I just can't remember your name or my connection to you."

"Nani? You are having recognitions?" I nod and he closes his eyes.

"Are you having memory flahses?"

"Just of shooting weapons, and of the day of my death." His breath hitches and he looks at me.

"Have you remembered..."

"Hai"

"I see."

_-END- _

**-AN-**

**CLIFFY!**

**What happened that day to make the ice prick (Who is a little OCC if you can't tell) have a hitch in his breathing? Well I honestly DON'T know XD I am soooooooooo sorry I am so late updating! IN SCHOOL! really busy, but I am getting more time now to write and I made a promise to keep this story updated and also I had and inspiration thanks to a pep rally at my school :D So I know its short...But KAGOME IS IN THE MILITARY! So next chappy you may or may not find out what happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru to make this odd. I am just working with what I can at the moment and I wanted to do a filler until I can get something else written, Putting a few stories on hold (NOT THIS ONE) I want to finish this and Stricken before I do Anything else. So WISH ME GOOD LUCK!**


	5. Memories

_**Chapter 6 – Memories- **_

~Sesshomaru P.O.V~

I signed my name on yet another form for one thing or another, trying to focus was becoming increasingly difficult with the tremendous distraction brooding on a chair in my office. I was purposely keeping the left side of my neck out of her view, no need to send her into more brooding, the second she decides what I am to her then she would leave, I hope anyway.

"Are you my dad? I can't see it..."

I swear I was going to order her a new brain...

"No"

"Good...cause the desire to kiss you would be a little creepy then.."

"Hai"

"Ano, were we dating?"

"Closer"

"Married"

"..."

"Mated"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes"

That would be the priestess I knew, she could sense the connection was too deep to be regular marriage, I knew she would come back, I had managed to live all these years, even though my mate was dead, but what was odd was the sense of disconnection from her, I must remember that this is a changed her, that means her feelings could be drawn simply from our bond.

"Why is it I feel disconnected then, from what I can remember mate's can feel each other's mind, I do not feel the press of your mind against mind, I do not know what you are feeling..." Her whisper was hoarse like she was on the verge of crying.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood walking over to his mate and kneeling down cupping one cheek in his clawed hand. He did not need to look at her red eyes to know tears had gathered and would spill over soon, he could smell the salt, he could feel his chest tighten and constrict like he could not breathe. He may have mated her to save her life, but he had had the feelings seeded when he bit her, when she died he expected to die as well, but he never did and over time those seeds grew and bloomed into love. To see her like this only made his chest hurt and his mouth go dry, his eyes saddened at the lost look on his mate's face, all she knew was she was bound to a man she did not know. Her next sentence hurt...bad.

~Kagome P.O.V~

"I no longer have a chance with Edward..." She scrubbed at her eyes mad at herself for saying this and crying. She could not bring herself to feel anything but love towards the man kneeling in front of her, when she looked at him his eyes were dark and hurt. She wanted to kick herself for saying that, she was suppose to be his mate, not the girl with a wandering eye.

"I will not stop you from attempting a relationship with the boy" Sesshomaru murmured, his hand leaving her cheek and resting on the arm of the chair. "But I wish for you to allow me to compete for your affection with him, If you are to be with me it will be of your choice." He stood and walked back over to the desk and shuffled some papers before grabbing a folder.

"Why don't I walk you down to your room and get you set up before you head for lunch?" He held open his door and she unfolded herself from the chair walking out into the hallway, as they walked she kept close to him, comfort being brought by his presence, them being mates made him her primary source of comfort now, in this strange world she was brought back to. When they turned the corner to the hallway her room was in she noticed Ed at the bottom yelling at a colonel who just simply looked amused.

~General P.O.V~

Al watched as his brother freaked out at Colonel Mustang for another crack at his height, well lack thereof, when the smell of lilacs filled the hallway they were standing in. Walking down the hallway in all his mighty glory was Sesshomaru, following VERY closely behind was Kagome, who was watching Ed. When Sesshomaru stopped and nodded to a door Kagome tore her eyes away and looked at him murmuring something before walking into the room, Sesshomaru following her in. Ed was now looking at the room with utter horror written all over his face.

"WHY IS HE GOING INTO HER ROOM!"

Ed started to walk over but his arms were caught by Mustang and Al. Who simply nodded at each other and led the over exuberant teenager away from the door and possible murder by Sesshomaru. Ed wondered though why Sesshomaru was going into Kagome's room and why she allowed him access, could it be Sesshomaru was as old as they said, and was the Demon Lord from the tales that talked of Kagome? But that would make the two mated, and when Kagome had died would that not have killed Sesshomaru? Al felt a headache coming on and ran his hand through his hair, this was getting more and more complicated as he tried to sort through it, just great another mystery to solve.

++ Scene Change, Mess Hall, Lunch Hours. + +

~Ed P.O.V~

Ed grumbled sitting at a table in the mess hall, since this morning entrance to Kagome's room no one had seen hide or hair of either of them, news he did not like at all. Al was irritable and cranky seemingly deep in thought, the kid thinks to much if you asked him, picking up his drink he waited for Kagome to come for lunch, something they had agreed to before the exams. So when she finally entered the Mess hall with Sesshomaru following her, Ed's eye twitched and he ducked his head, no longer having an appetite, there had to be something going on. But when he looked back over Sesshomaru had grabbed a lunch and left and Kagome was still looking around for someone, when her eyes met his golden ones she smiled and waved then pointed at the food line and motioned for him to join her. Al stood up and walked over right away, Ed following grumpily behind. She chatted with Al when they arrived occasionally asking his opinion but he never answered much, She would not drop it though, and Ed was getting annoyed. But with everything going on at the moment anyone could see he was about to blow it was just to bad it was at her and in the middle of the mess hall.

~General P.O.V~

Kagome smiled as she accepted the pizza and soft drink from the woman behind the counter and paid for her meal, she stepped away allowing Al to do the same, when Ed finally paid for his she tilted her head and asked the question that set him off.

"Whats wrong Ed? You seem... Upset!" She was just getting ready to turn when his voice made her drop her tray.

"YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME. YOU! YOU AND YOUR SUDDEN LOVE FOR SESSHOMARU, YOU AND YOUR SELFISH ASS THAT DECIDED WE WERE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE AROUND ALL MORNING. YOU WHO IS SUCH A GOOD PRIESTESS BUT SUCH A HORRIBLE FUCKING PERSON. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT YOUR FRIENDSHIP!"

Ed panted and glared at the girl, but stopped short when he saw her head bowed, her bangs covering her eyes. He reached out suddenly feeling bad about what he said but flinched back when she smacked his hand and glared at him with such force.

"Stand down Elric."

She turned on her heels and marched out Al looked between the two and then settled for cleaning up Kagome's tray refusing to meet Ed's eyes.

"That was harsh Ed, Sesshomaru is the only one she knows who would know her past."

Al looked at his brother's feet and shook his head before stands up disposing of Kagome's lunch and going to sit with some soldiers taking the last spot at the table.

Ed, feeling suddenly alone sat at an empty table and ate his lunch silently, hushed whispers running through the crowd around him, many people glaring at him for yelling at the sweet girl. When Inuyasha walked in he already hear the whole scene and simply sat across from Ed and glared lightly at him before growling low under his breath.

"Never go near my sister again unless she has called your presence under the Military code." He stood up and walked out the same way Kagome had, his in more of a rush. A few minutes later Al left smiling and laughing with a group of soldiers but his eyes still held that look that sent chills down Ed's spine, it made him realize that he had no reason to have yelled like that, other than the fact he was jealous.

"Man I really messed it up this time..." he mutter loosing his appetite and throwing the rest of his lunch out.

~Kagome P.O.V~

Her chest twisted and tightened as she walked away, even after everything he said she still felt bad for addressing him like that. Her eyes stung as she ran down the hallway's and into her room, she decided not to cry and just move on, she would contact Sesshomaru when she had bathed and changed. She started her bath and pulled off her shirt followed by her sweats, her bra and panties where removed when she got into the bathroom and shut the door. As she sunk down into the warm bubbly water she closed her eyes with a sigh. Sensing Inuyasha coming into her room she yelled out that she was in the bath and to give her a second, she shut the curtain over so when he came in all he would be able to see would be here head.

"Come on in!" She yelled to the door, a few seconds later the door opened and Inuyasha strolled in and heaved himself up onto the counter.

"How are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired softly his golden eyes softening and flashing with worry.

"Fine, the comments of one soldier will not make me depressed that easy! I am simply going to know that that particular soldier is just one I will keep at a cool distance... I have a mate anyway." She knew her voice sounded cheery but she was sad that Edward Elric reacted to her being near Sesshomaru like that.

"Don't Bullshit me Kagome..." Inuyasha looked at the mirror looking at himself.

"Inuyasha... I still barely remember our times together... but I know you feel like a brother to me... Why did I mate Sesshomaru? Was it out of love? Or for something different?" she let the confusion enter her voice with each question.

"It was not for love, it was to save your life... You had been sick and the Tetseiga would not revive you so Sesshomaru, who would not see such a strong light be snuffed out by sickness, mated you, out of desperation for your life and basically on your own instinct you bit his neck, leaving the mating mark. But you died anyway, saving the world in the process..." Inuyasha responds to her question and looking down.

~Inuyasha P.O.V~

He growled when he saw the look on her face, the look of knowing that she owes Sesshomaru, wich is not what his brother wanted, over the years, the two brother had become closer because of their shared love for Kagome, even in death she brought people together, Koga was still around, and would be ecstatic when he found out Kagome was back. But Sesshomaru and himself had spent year writing scrolls and books so the girls amazing doing would never fade away. They made sure that each scroll or book was printed/or placed in Hiroshima, the area where Kagome would be born, now with those scrolls Kagome was back and she was stronger than she had been before, like something inside of her had clawed to the surface and broke free, she seemed to be more and more savage though, she had almost killed 14 soldiers to prove her power to the military. While he was happy she was back, she seemed to be different, she was more wild now, she was not the same young girl that had awoken him from a 50 year sleep, she was now a melee priestess, one with both light and dark powers, she was the mate of the most powerful demon in the world, and here she sat in a bathtub, tears in her eyes and a clenched jaw because her fate was set, mating could not be taken away, there would always be a connection between Sesshomaru and Kagome, no matter what she did, or who she fell in love with. Inuyasha's mind flashed to Edward Elric who had looked so broken when he told him not to come near Kagome, even though Inuyasha made the threat he hoped the blonde would take the chance anyway and talk to Kagome, she was in love with the Full Metal Alchemist and she was allowed to be, when Sesshomaru had talked to Inuyasha while Kagome was taking the test, he had admitted that he would NOT force her to stay with him, but he would tell her he wanted a chance to be accepted into her life, at least as a close friend. Inuyasha had agreed with his brother, being brought back like Kagome had he was sure she would be a bit different. All this was confirmed now that he had seen her wandering around, now that he had talked to her.

+End+


	6. Howl at the moon

**Chapter 7** **-**_Howl at the moon _**- **

Kagome awoke the following morning, stiff from falling asleep sitting up against her wall. She slid off the bed and changed, she wore jeans, a black tank top and a pair of thick heeled high heel boots, also black. She brushed through her tangled hair until it was smooth, applied her make-up and wrapped her watch around her waist before leaving her room, she had to figure out what she had to do today.

"Morning Kagome-chan!" a cheery voice chirped.

"Morning Al-kun, how are you today? And may I asked the reason as to why you are right outside my door?" Kagome asked, almost tripping over the male, who had been literally right outside her door.

"I was about to knock Kagome-chan, but the door opened before I could" he explained and fell into the step beside the raven headed female.

"Well, what are you up to today?" she asked.

"We have a mission, you and I are partner's on it, my brother has been assigned to something else. We leave in about an hour, so lets get some breakfast, and hit the road!" Al cheered as they walked into the mess hall.

Kagome saw the blonde male she had yelled at the day before and ignored him completely when he looked up and at her.

Al noticed this and stepped between her and his brother, so the line of sight was blocked for his brother, he chattered away about the mission, filling the girl in on the suddenly barren town north of the a military base in Koskown.

Kagome smiled and listened attentively to the excited blonde, she nodded every now and then to assure him she was still listening, she grabbed a bagel, some cream cheese and a black coffee before following Al over to a group of soldier's who quickly made room for the two new comers. The second they sat down, a heated discussion commenced and Kagome was immediately drawn in, putting in her two cents about the topic, 'Feudal era Japan', inside Kagome was busting a gut laughing at some of the things that were said and applied by the soldiers.

All to soon it was time to go, Kagome and Al waved goodbye and left the base in a buggy to catch their train, they were both given a folder by Sesshomaru and sent on their way, Kagome with a sword and her bow and a quiver of arrows she enchanted to return to the quiver by themselves after a few minutes. When they boarded the train they sat near the food cart and looked over the file, memorizing the whole document before burning them. They talked in hushed tones among themselves, quieting down further when a younger male sat down right behind Al, who moved and sat beside Kagome so they could quiet down. As the day grew dark, Kagome kicked her feet up and set her weapons on the floor beside her and the window, Al set his sword across his lap and they both closed their eyes and settled in to sleep.

_**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-10**_

Edward Elric, grumbled as he boarded a train, heading two day's in the opposite direction of Kagome and Al, he was pissed a mustang for making him take this assignment, he wanted to wiggle his way into the same assignment as Al and Kagome, but tough luck, he could see that it would be hard to do that now.

He sat in boredom on the train, all he was doing was picking up this stupid kid... Shippo... and his guardian Koga, who the hell they were he had no Idea, but they wanted military presence on the train with these two, who knew he was coming and would be waiting for him to motion them onto the train.

Ed knew it would be a while before he got to the station to pick them up, so he closed his eyes and settled in for the long journey, fuming silently that he was not there to protect Kagome.

_**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-10**_

The sun woke Kagome before it woke Al, silently the girl slipped into the food cart and grabbed some breakfast for her and Al, she sat down just at the male cracked open his eyes, she smiled and handed him a muffin. She leaned back and nibbled on her's, a chocolate milk sat beside her, one beside him. She looked out the window and smiled.

"We should be there soon" she murmured.

Al nodded in agreement "Yes, this all looks as described in the file.

"We are pulling into Koskown Station" The speaker's crackled out.

Kagome and Al grinned and stood up, throwing out their garbage and pulling on their weapons.

As the train pulled to a stop, Kagome and Al jumped off, they walked through into Koskown and decided to explore for a few minutes before heading north to Melbourne.

"Lets check in at the base, they can get word back to Sesshomaru that we have arrived." Al suggested, Kagome nodded and the two set off for the towering military base.

When they arrived, they got in easily, a tall brown haired man met them and welcomed them to his base, Kagome gave him a message for Sesshomaru and the man nodded, asking if they needed anything.

"Do you have two horses?" Kagome asked tilting her head slightly.

"Well of course, why do you ask?" He pondered.

About an hour later, Kagome and Al where riding the horses towards Melbourne, taking their time as the horses walked beside each other.

"We might as well take our time, that way I can poke around through nature to figure out what is causing the citizens to disappear.. It would be odd for a whole town to have migrated, I have a bad feeling we are going to find some bodies here..." Kagome murmured as they lead the horses up the dirt road, the road slanted as they started to rise out of the valley, of course Melbourne was on a hill, and of course that fact had not been mentioned in the file. Kagome was glad it would take only an hour to hit Sheadaia, a small encampment just outside Melbourne, there would be food and water and they could study the outer city before exploring the inside the next day. Kagome was hoping to figure this out as quick as possible so she could get back home base and relax once again... being out here, her shoulders were always tense and she was always so paranoid.

**0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10**

The next morning, Ed was up with the sun, the train had continued all night, apparently faster than they thought because they were getting close to Ed's 'stop'. Ed stood and stretched and grabbed some breakfast before sitting back down and watching the tree's blur by, he could tell they were thinning out, he was starting to see animals and crops behind a line or two of trees. Soon the old speaker crackled to life

"Arriving in North Mountain"

A few seconds later the train screeched to a stop, jarring everyone slightly. Ed stood up, the whole cart was emptied, he checked though and when he found no one, he walked to the exit and poked his head out, in front of him was a teen sized red head with bright lively green eyes. Behind him was a brown haired man with serious blue eyes, he had a sword at his side and the teen had a cat in his arms, Ed scrunched his nose at the cat, well the cats three tales to be more accurate. He sighed and shook his head stepping back and letting the passengers on, he close both doors to the cart and sat down, his eyes watching his charges warily.

"The names Koga, this is Shippo and Kirara" the man grumbled, running his hand across the stuble on his chin.

**(( A/N ~ Koga with Stuble OMGEEEE lol anyway continue with the story... sorry !))**

"Ed" Ed grumbled and nodded, the train started to move again and off they where for the returning journey, his mind was STILL on Kagome's safety.

** 0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10**

Kagome and Al arrived at the checkpoint and set the horses up with some wheat and water, Kagome made a call to HQ and reported on their status, then she walked up the hill and laid down on her stomach, Al joined her and they looked blankly at the deserted city, Kagome closed her eyes to feel out an aura, she frowned

"Something BAD happened here" she whispered and opened her eyes, blinking a few times "Alot of death."

Al blanched "Is it still here?" he asked.

"Unclear" she replied and wiggled down the hill. "Padaleki!" She called, one of the soldiers assigned to the encampment came over.

"When did you get assigned here?" she asked.

"About a week after the disapearance..." he answered honestly.

"Has there been any lights coming on?" she asked.

"Yes, a set of lamps seem to come on at night, usually near the middle but sometimes they are spread out..." Padaleki explained.

Kagome nodded and returned to the hill with Al "We are dealing with a haunting..." she explained to the now pale boy.

They both looked at the haunted village as the sun set behind them.

**A/N – Put up a poll for you guy's, feel free to vote on WHO Kagome should end up with! Sorry for the long wait on the updates, I am mega busy and am lacking drive when I sit down to WRITE...**


	7. Haunted Love

Chapter 8 – Haunted Love **Mini Chapter**

With Kagome and Al

Kagome was sitting silently watching the village, she had been like this for hours, simply staring, totally focused. Her eyes where glued to the rustic houses, the more she stared the more she saw, a broken window, the slight tremor of the wood as if someone where walking inside. The breeze around the town was slightly colder than where the team sat, she noticed the wilted flower's along the edge of the town, the mist that hovered around the middle of the buildings was unnatural, it blocked the lower part of the homes, making it hard for Kagome to break down all the details. She shivered as a cool breeze flew up from the village, a warning most likely, she shifted back a little into the warmth and made a mark in the dirt in front of her, making not of the boundaries the spirits had made. Her eyes scanned across the outskirts, forming the rest of the barrier based on the shift of pressure. Kagome suddenly stood and walked back to the camp, she sat by the warm fire and watched the rabbit meat slowly brown, it was about noon, Al was chatting with a few of the other militia member's, he seemed to be calm, that was good, Kagome needed some people to be calm around her. She took a deep whiff of the rabbit meat and hummed, her mouth was watering, she jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder, she swung her head around to look up at Al, the teen seemed worried and she had to smile softly at him;

"I am fine" she murmured quietly.

"Why do I doubt this?" he asked and sat down beside her, his eyes worried and straying on her eyes.

"Well, I will be fine, how is that?" she hummed and leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing.

"I guess it will do" Al whispered, a small blush creeping over his cheeks as he supported the woman's head.

"I'm just tired" Kagome supplied softly as she shifted and opened her eyes again, watching the fire, little did she realize that the boy beside her was watching her, mesmerized by the way the fire flickered in her eyes, making her seem invincible, yet she somehow seemed fragile at the same time, like she would shatter at the smallest touch.

"You should get some rest" Al murmured softly "We can go check out the village tomorrow..." he suggested and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I guess, I think I will, eat something then head to bed, I should find out where I will be staying." she murmured but made no move to get up, she did not want to go anywhere.

"Why don't you just wait until you eat, then ask about where you can sleep" Al whispered and smiled at the girl, his eyes soft and caring. The girl in his arms nodded and snuggled into his side. And so the two sat in silence, simply enjoying the others company.

* * *

><p><p>

_A/N – Okay REALLY short but I thought ya'll might wanna know I was still alive, I've had some health issue's as of late, so I have not had time to really get online to update, Hell I am struggling with writing due to pain, but I am getting better now and will try to make time to update more often, the next few month will be pretty slow, or maybe the chapters will pick up and just get a bit more dark! I am focusing solely on this story for larger chapter updates. Please don't hate me for not updating :( And please enjoy this Mini cute chapter, I felt all warm and fuzzy today for a little and I just pulled this together between sleeping and working on my soon to be (possibly) published novel :) XOXOXO _


End file.
